stellar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
ImMissBrightside
ImMissBrightside is a houseguest on Big Brother 5 & Big Brother 7: All Stars. Biography Big Brother 5 Bright’s game was very quiet in the beginning however, as the game progressed she really started to play hard. Bright quickly began making alliances with many people in the house and was able to play both sides for a while. She held back in competitions but always made sure she wasn’t going to hit the block. She voted in the majority the first two weeks however, she began to realize that she didn’t have as much control over the house as she wanted and that she was potentially in danger. So she won the power of veto week 5 and used it to save Pxercing because she wanted to get closer to him as an ally and knew that by saving him she would build trust between them. She was on the wrong side of the vote once again, but she stayed resilient. However, Bright’s game took a turn for the worse she was nominated for the first time after one of the craziest power of veto ceremonies in Stellar Studios history she also had to face eviction against her ally Pxercing who she successfully stayed against by a large margin. At this point Bright’s game had nowhere to go but up and it did, she successfully got revenge against the people who were most responsible for Pxercing’s eviction and aided in evicting them back to back. She then won full power week 8 giving her allowing her to keep both of her targets, Yusa and D0g on the block. Yusa ended up leaving on Bright’s HOH and the following week Bright decided not to make any big moves and evicted Krystal. Week 10 Bright’s ally Blue won HOH and they both set their sights on D0g. Bright won the veto that week and discarded ensuring Blue’s target went home securing her spot in the finale. However, Bright would find herself in 4th place due to the fact her ally, Blue turned on her. Overall, Bright’s game was very organized which prevented her from getting exposed like many others did in the house. Good game Bright! Big Brother 7: All Stars Walking into All Stars Bright was known as the front-runner of her season (behind Yiza of course) and this season she managed to get very far and was pretty close to securing the win. Week 1 was rather uneventful for Bright and luckily for her she managed to vote in the majority. However, week 2 she found herself nominated next to her ally Alyssa and she knew it was do or die in this situation. So, when she managed to pull out the win she took a shot at the HOH who nominated, Slay and unfortunately it didn’t work out for her and her ally Alyssa was stayed by 1 vote. The next two weeks proved to be an uphill battle for Bright as she voted in the minority twice failing to keep both people she was trying to protect. Things would only get worse for Bright as she was backdoored two weeks in a row. Fortunately for her she managed to survive both times and was able to continue playing the game. In this time Bright had lost yet another ally in Emerald and she knew she had to turn things around quickly. Things would only get worse as time went on as Bright would only vote in the majority 2 more times during the entire game. However, in that time Bright won HOH and was able to take out the biggest threat in winning the entire season, Slaylah, getting vengeance for all those that had been taken out by Slay. Bright would go onto winning the next two vetoes and in that time successfully voted to evict Butters. After this Bright would compete in the 3 part HOH and ended up losing to Bladez. However, Bladez took her to the end and she was able to become this season’s runner up. Good Game Bright. Host Opinion Big Brother 5 Bright was a bit of a dark horse this season. She laid low for the early portion the game and almost none of the houseguests really noticed until near the end- where she was suddenly able to win competitions. Sadly, she couldn’t win the most crucial competitions she needed to win in the end and was evicted for being a threat to Blue’s game. Bright was a very strong player and like Yiza, used the dark horse strategy well. Good luck in future endeavors, Bright! Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 7: All Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:4th Place Category:BB5 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 7 Category:BB5 Finalists Category:Runner-Ups Category:2nd Place